


Tigers and Fireflies

by IllyasJames



Series: Fire [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Contracts, M/M, Modeling, Photography, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Picking up drunken students while clubbing is something Victor Extra Nikiforov never did before, but that is the only new thing about his erratic behavior.So having him drag said student with him to a meeting with the american head of the agency, nothing they hadn't seen coming. Having him gushing, well that is fairly new as he's usually the suave person except when you ask about his dog.Seeing him go overboard with making plans, he didn't get extra as a middle name for nothing. Once Victor decides on something there is no changing his mind.Except Yuuri is not like everyone else.





	Tigers and Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 140 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I got distracted by discord so I wrote less than I had intended to do. More to finish tomorrow.

Anya looks up from her desk. As personal assistant to the CEO of the American branch of LOOKS, she had a tendency to believe she was more than most of the models that were under contract. After all they were nothing more than the looks they could sell. Where she had to use both her looks as her brain to get things done. But then there are days like today. Sometimes she really could not stand the model walking towards the office, people revered him even though he was nothing but his looks. Her eyes narrow when he sees the two people following him. 

"Victor. The rest are already inside, so drop your guests over there in the waiting room and go in." 

He gives her a puzzled look, honestly apparently the man really got dumber over the weekend. She's seen the man whose hand he's holding. There was no way he could think dragging his weekend fuck to work was a good idea. When he suddenly smiles at her she actually takes a step back. 

"Oh no, Yuuri and Phichit are joining us. After all, I have important news to tell everybody." At this the Japanese man starts blushing. Giving her a shy smile.

Victor nods and proceeds in entering the office with the two men following him. Anya glares at his back. The worst part is that she now has to go in there and offer refreshments and that means she'll probably will have to be the mean one to take the two men out. Or worse, ask them what they would like. 

A ping from her computer drags her attention back to her work. Seeing who sent it her face splits open. Yes she had hoped for a replay before the meeting was over. With all the concessions she made there was no way this location would be refused to be used by them. She clicks the message and forgets the situation in the office for a moment.

~

Celestino looks up, his smile dropping twenty degrees when he sees what Victor is doing now. Honestly that man driving photographers up the wall because he insists of taking his dog to set is one thing. Everybody knows of him being the biggest neediest model LOOKS has out there, everybody gives in to him as they know he sells enough to compensate it. Still not enough of a reason to drag his weekend conquering and friend to the work place. 

Even if he can't say that he's ever seen Victor look as happy as he is doing right now. So maybe the whole getting caught by camera's the morning after was less publicity and more an announcement of being together. Does not explain the other boy, and that is definitely a boy. He looks up a bit surprised when the boy walks over to Chris and sits down next to him handing him something. So they know each other. 

Victor in the mean time sat down in one of the two love seats he had in his office and the loverboy is pulled into his lap. As Celestino is in no mood to have to deal with a pouting Victor, the discussion is to important, he'll have to allow it. Great. More stress. 

"Glad you could join us, as we were all able to see how utterly busy you were this weekend." At this the young man in Victor's lap starts blushing. 

Celestino misses the very dirty look both Chris and the other boy give him. He can hear the very nasty sounds coming from the sofa in the corner. As always Yuri is making his opinion known in his mature way. Mila gives the Young Russian a look that makes clear she is not allowing him to continue. 

"Yuri stop that." Celestino's voice boosts through the room. 

"Make me." "Sorry." The two speak at the same time, making Celstino look at the one in Victor's lap. Victor is smiling at him, cupping his cheek and placing a small peck on his lips.

"He wasn't yelling at you my lovely Yuratchka, he was going at Yura over there. The little kitten and you just happen to have very similar names. That is all." 

Celestino is taken aback. He's worked enough times with Russians to know how their names work and that is not a casual thing to call somebody. At that moment they are interrupted by Anya walking in and handing over some papers. Poorly she doesn't look as happy as she should, which means they probably can't use their first choice location. If there is one thing Celestino hates having to do is compensate on location.

~

Yuri and Mila look at the two people Victor took along with him. That man has no idea what the whole point of these kind of meetings is, how dare he drag complete outsiders into it. And if Mila wasn't holding his arm Yuri would have tossed something to the old idiots head. For once he should have tried to be professional. 

When the youngest of the two walks over to Chris and sits down next to him Yuri is double peeved. When he sees the young man slip Chris a memory card he makes a mental note to get a hold of it. There might be something interesting on it. He doesn't miss the very dirty look both of them sent Celestino. He desides to chime in some choice sounds, which results in Mila giving him a stern look. 

When Celestino shouts at him and the other one responds as well. What the hell. And when Victor goes all sweet he almost really gets sick. What the hell is Victor thinking giving such a personal name to somebody he has only known a few days. 

He's glad when Anya walks in, now they'll finally start talking about upcoming shoots. Poorly the look on her face says enough about the loction the client was going for. Personally Yuuri believes the agency should let outside companies go after locations, it's what those are for. But LOOKS believes in offering the complete package, exclusive models and one of a kind locations. 

Anya asks everybody what they want to drink and most of them are surprised when the younger man says this is his cue to leave, walks over to the other Yuuri and actually kisses the guys cheek stating he'd see him later. What the hell kind of relationship is going on here. 

~

After Anya and Phichit (as that is what the other one called him) leave they can finally get to business. Soon enough, Victor proves his reputation as being overly dramatic. Except not about what they expect.

When Celestino makes a comment about him being glad that in the end the rumor that Victor got married was just that a rumor the man suddenly perks up. 

"Yes Yuuri, let's get married. We can fly to Vegas or Reno and have it done tonight." 

Yuri and Mila just look at each other. Well there you have it, Victor's unreasonable side. Celestino let's out a deep sigh.

"You can't get married tonight. You have a shoot at 6am tomorrow morning and I will not tolerate you being anything but your best. It is an important client." Victor pouts.

"Of course we can. All we need to do is book a private plane. We fly in, get married, fly out and we can sleep on the plane." Victor looks proud of saying that.

"Mon ami, we all know that there is no way you'd be actually sleeping on that flight so don't even pretend." The wink Chris gives is nothing short from lewd, making the contents of his words extra clear.

"Ah, come on Chris. You'd be my best man so you'd be there to make me behave." 

They banter back and forth making Yuri become queasy. Seriously is he the only one not thinking with lower body parts right now. 

"Victor we can't get married. I don't have time this week for going out of town. Not to mention my parents might want to have a say in things as well." Yuuri's voice comes through very softly and makes Victor stop in the middle of what ever he was stating. 

Yuri and Mila lean forward waiting for Victor's normal reaction of trying to get his way. It's what makes having to share a shoot with the guy annoying from time to time.

"Oh Okay. If next week better then? Plus you are right, I should so ask your parents properly. I can go to Japan this week and ask them." 

"No you can't." At this Victor's trademark pout pops up. Yuuri just sighs and cradles the man's face. "I'm going to be busy with my school recital for the next few weeks, and I want to be there to introduce you to them myself."

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, while looking down demurely, before looking back up. "You do want us to do it properly right? Then you'll have to wait till I'm done with my school for the semester. Plus you said you were going to have a shoot in Japan soon, we can do it then." He gives him a quick peck.

"But Yuuri, that shoot is not for another six weeks. I want to meet them sooner." Expecting more Yuri leans back to enjoy the older Russian take out this so called namesake of his. "Alright. If that is what you want then we'll wait." The silence is shocking. None of them had ever seen Victor not push his way in something he wants.

"Thank you love. Now let's get you back to work, your antics caused enough time to be spend." After that Yuuri just nestles himself into Victor's arms and actually closes his eyes as if to take a nap. 

The rest of the meeting goes of without a hitch and they all get told exactly what is to be expected of them in the next few days. Seeing as the current client wants a multi set shoot. They go over the time sheet but they all know Victor usually messes that up, so neither Yuri nor Mila are really paying attention. Not that they really need as Anya is there taking notes and she will sent them all emails with any necessary information.

After that they get a quick run through over any future projects, including the one in Japan. Seeing that is going to be the biggest one form the season with at least twelve models on set at any time. Poorly their original pick was not available, the person who is in charge of signing any papers over there to allow group like them was giving way to many stipulations. So they'll be looking for an other spot that gives the same vibe. 

"Which is a shame as this Hasetsu, has everything we would want." Celestino states with a sigh. Yuuri wakes up at this, or he hadn't been really asleep.

"Hasetsu Japan? Saga Prefecture, Kyushu, that Hasetsu?" Both Celestino and Anya nod. 

Yuuri sits up straight. And practically beams at them. "I might be able to help if you really want that location."

"And what can you do what I can't. I've been negotiating with them for over three weeks. There is no way you can strike a deal before we have to finalize the paperwork." Anya practically fumes at him. Yuuri just smiles.

"Except unlike you, I can speak Japanese. As I assume you've had all the negotiations in English." At this she nods. "So," Yuuri motions to the phone, "may I give it a shot." 

Celestino just nods. Victor is looking so happy at Yuuri he fears that saying no will lead to his most important model flying to Reno 'to get over the disappointment'. Not that he expects Yuuri to get more done than his assistant, as sour as she can be, she is competent. 

Yuuri takes the phone and dials the number before Anya can look it up and offer it to him. This leads to surprised looks, Sure Japan is a smaller country than say Russia or America but still. When the phone get's picked up they can hear a tense male on the other side, clearly this person saw the number and had his defenses up. That is the moment Yuuri goes off in Japanese. 

Soon enough both man are talking in a very amical way, dropping words like Yu-topia, Lutz, Loop, Axel. There is even something like katsudon that get's mentioned several times, that seems to make Yuuri blush and the other man laugh. Also Victor's name gets dropped a few times. The conversation takes a good twenty minutes after which Yuuri hangs up and starts blushing.

"Sorry I hadn't talked with him in such a long time we might have gotten a bit personal in the end. But he agrees to the shoot in Hasetsu as requested by your first offer. The only difference is that he demands the whole party to stay at the local Onsen Inn. Especially when I informed him I was coming along. The paperwork should be being faxed over as we speak." At those words Anya practically storms out of the office.

Yuuri just leans back against Victor and smiles at Celestino. Victor nuzzles against him.

"Oh goody. and maybe after the shoot is done we can add a few days to go and see your parents" At which Yuuri just smiles. He clearly wants to say something but gets interrupted by Anya coming back in.

"How did you get him to agree with this so fast. That man was impossible from the very start and you just got things doe in twenty minutes." Celestino looks impressed.

"Well two minutes actually. The rest was all personal talk." The shock on everyone's face is clear. "You see I've known Nishigori Tamahiko since I was a little kid. That man always organized the locations for my Junior dance class to have their yearly photo-shoots." He then turns to Victor. "And we'll see my parents more than just a few days after the shoot. I was borne in Hasetsu, they own the Onsen Inn. So basically we'll be living under their roof for the whole week."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
